Guía para padres Saiyajins
by AliceUchihaLockwood
Summary: Vegeta era el típico rey Saiyajin, frío, calculador, sin sentimientos, etc. Una noche normal lleno de papeleo, su hija le pide quedarse con ella, él por obvias razones no acepta, pero al final descubrirá qué es ser humano. AU, One-shot, mal summary (que el penname no los engañe xD)


**N/A: Este one-shot está ubicado en un universo alterno al original, pero ya verán que sí les va a gustar, y Vegeta a pesar de ser frío, posee sentimientos**

* * *

Vegeta era el típico rey de los Saiyajin, frío, calculador, con todo el tema de la élite, la única cosa era que era un padre, de una hija bastante diferente a ellos por haberse criado con humanos.

Una típica noche de siempre, el rey estaba con las cosas del reino, y con el mayor enemigo de cualquier enemigo: El papeleo… aprovechando que su hija estaba durmiendo. Link, su fiel mano derecha estaba ayudándolo con aquello, el trabajo era bastante, y aún había una noche por delante…

—Aún falta mucho —dijo Vegeta —, ¿Link?

Link se había quedado dormido en su lugar, dejando un poco de baba, Vegeta solo estaba mirando con cara de enojo, una venita se hinchó en su cabeza, lo agarró del cuello y comenzó a zarandearlo para que despertara, pero este no despertaba, el pobre estaba tan cansado que se había quedado realmente dormido…

— ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Link!

Al final lo tiró al piso para que siguiera durmiendo, aún así no despertó, al contrario, comenzó a roncar mucho más fuerte que nunca, molestando mucho a Vegeta…

— ¡Argh! ¡Maldito insecto! ¡No puedo creer que no puedas mantenerte despierto y-!

— ¿Papá…?

Él se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con una niña de la edad de ocho años, tenía el pelo castaño rizado, con la típica cola de mono, era la hija de Vegeta, tenía una cara adormilada pero con unas lágrimas en los ojos, parece haber tenido una pesadilla o algo parecido…

—Sharotto, ¿Qué haces despierta? Es muy tarde para andar merodeando por el palacio...

—Hay… hay un monstruo en mi habitación… —dijo ella asustada

—Los monstruos no existen —dijo fríamente —Has de haber tenido una pesadilla o algo parecido.

—No… soñé que había un monstruo que quería llevarme…

Vegeta solo la miró, ella se veía asustada, hace unos cuantos días, el tutor de Alice, o mejor dicho Sharotto, la había secuestrado y llevado a un planeta volcán llamada La zona oscura, estar allí estaba prohibido, ya que no había forma de escapar para los que tenían la mala fortuna de haber terminado allí, la razón, ella lo había derrotado en un torneo realizado cada año para ver quién era el más fuerte de cada clase, y él era el más calificado para entrenarla.

Al igual que ocurrió con Vegeta años atrás, ella era considerada una genio, ya que fácilmente aprendía las cosas, él era su tutor, y cuando fue derrotado por ella, terminó siendo el hazmerreir de todos.

Ninguno de ellos estaría allí realmente si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Alice, transformada en Super Saiyajin, bastante furiosa, asustada y desesperada… ella no quiso que mataran a su ex maestro, desterrándolo del reino, no han sabido de él desde eso…

Entonces recordó las pláticas con Link, él tenía esposa e hijos, y en reiteradas veces le aconsejó acercarse un poco más a su hija, para que no creciera siendo una amargada como él, pero él nunca hizo caso y dejó todo donde estaba…

Suspirando profundamente preguntó:

— ¿Dónde se encuentra el monstruo?

Ella le pidió que la siguiera, la cama de Alice era inmensa, de unos 3x3 metros aproximadamente, Vegeta se fijó debajo de la cama de la niña, no había nada, al confirmar aquello, se dispuso a marcharse sin decir nada más… la niña se pegó a su pierna, llorando para que no se fuera, Vegeta intentó despegar a su hija, pero ella le suplicaba que se quedara…

—Papá, por favor… no me dejes con el monstruo…

—Ya te dije que no hay ningún monstruo Sharotto. Además, tengo cosas que hacer aún…

— ¡El monstruo solo quiere que me dejes para llevarme! ¡Por favor, no me dejes!

Entonces recordó lo que Link le había dicho antes, "Yo conozco algo de la cultura humana, cuando los niños terrícolas suelen tener miedo y cosas así, ellos suelen quedarse a esperar que ellos se duerman…"

—Está bien… voy a quedarme aquí a vigilar que el monstruo no venga… —dijo a regañadientes

Ella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, Vegeta solo refunfuñó, Alice fue a acostarse de nuevo, mientras que su testarudo padre se sentó a su lado…

—Papá… ¿me cuentas una historia?

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó — ¡Yo solo acepté a quedarme contigo! Además, no me sé ninguna historia…

—Por favor… —suplicó poniendo ojos de cachorrito, el rey suspiró

—Está bien… había vez una avestruz que se murió, Fin.

—Eso no es una historia… —dijo ella

— ¡Ya te dije que no me sé ninguna!

Ella agachó su cabeza, de manera triste por aquello, entonces, al padre novato se le vino una idea a la cabeza, tomando otro suspiro profundo dijo:

— ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia, Sharotto?

Ella levantó la mirada a su padre con los ojos brillantes, tomando aquello como un sí, Vegeta comenzó a pensar en cómo iniciar, suspirando para sentirse tranquilo, comenzó:

—Había una vez en una galaxia lejana, un joven príncipe de un imperio bastante grande. Su raza se dedicaba a conquistar planetas y anexarlas a su reino si estos tenían algo que pudiera favorecerlos. El príncipe había derrocado a tres reyes tiranos de los imperios más grandes del universo y había anexado los imperios de los tres para agrandarse y volverse el más grande hasta ahora… Conforme avanzaba, iba conquistando o destruyendo más planetas, el imperio del príncipe rápidamente se volvió muy rico, comprándose miles de cosas en tecnología… pero a pesar de que lo tenía todo, su corazón era frío como el hielo. Él veía cómo sus súbditos eran felices, pero él se sentía miserable por dentro, aunque él no lo quería admitir…

—Oh… ¿y qué pasó luego?

—Conforme avanzaban, no había que hiciera feliz al príncipe, entonces, llegó a un planeta rodeado de agua, sus habitantes no eran exactamente primitivos, pero tampoco eran tan inteligentes por lo que digamos. El príncipe planeaba derrocar al rey de aquel planeta, aunque se hospedó en su castillo, allí fue donde conoció a la princesa del planeta. Era una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, y ojos color marrón, su carácter era firme y dulce, pero también sabía hacerse respetar… eso hizo que el príncipe quisiera entregarle su corazón…

—Continúa…

—El príncipe le entregó su corazón a la joven, y esta aceptó, pero su relación no duró mucho, ya que el príncipe nunca le dijo la verdad, teniendo miedo a que ella lo rechazara, y no queriendo meterla en sus problemas con una raza enemiga, abandonó el planeta sin decir nada a nadie… aunque sabía que le había dejado algo a ella de parte suya… una hija…

—Wow… ¿Qué pasó luego…?

—La princesa y el príncipe al año siguiente se convirtieron en los nuevos reyes de sus respectivos planetas, y poco tiempo después, la hija de ambos nació, la madre se casó con otra persona, pero jamás supo que la hija que tuvo era del príncipe, y no de su esposo…

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella curiosa

—Ella nunca lo supo, pero el príncipe sabía que tenía una hija, a la que puso en constante vigilancia para su desarrollo en cubierto, conforme pasaron los años, él siempre salía al balcón de su trono a mirar al cielo de su planeta, pensando en su hija… sobre todo en la única persona que logró derretir su corazón de hielo… para cuando ésta estaba cerca de cumplir los 8 años, él fue a visitarla, a escondidas de su madre… no quería que ella se enterara de que su hija era mitad alien, a pesar de que era más una virtud, ya que esa niña sería alguien grande…

— ¿Y la princesa no lo sabe?

—En algún futuro tal vez lo descubra… tal vez sí, tal vez no… pero es un hecho que el príncipe siempre la amó y la seguirá amando, a pesar de que el tiempo tal vez haya borrado su memoria acerca de él… no lo sé…

—Vaya… ojalá que el príncipe y la princesa vuelvan a verse… —dijo ella

—Si… así es…

Ella bostezó profundamente y se acostó a dormir, Vegeta se quedó esperando a que ella se quedara dormida antes de irse a dormir, así continuar al día siguiente con el papeleo, pero éste sin querer también se había quedado dormido, al lado de la cama de la pequeña princesa.

XXX

Al día siguiente, Link se encontraba buscando al rey, por alguna razón se había levantado en el piso, sintiendo un dolor en el cuello… entró sin hacer ruido a la habitación de la joven princesa, encontrándose con una escena que nunca creería ver…

—Nunca creí que vería esto… pero por algo soy su mano derecha… rey Vegeta… —murmuró

Él se acercó y despertó al rey, quien estaba aún durmiendo sentado, con los brazos cruzados, éste solamente bostezó y miró con cara de pez a Link, quien solo sonreía, en el momento en el que le iba a gritar, recordó que estaba en la habitación de su hija, salieron de allí y regresaron a donde estaban la noche anterior…

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Link?!

—Nunca creí que lo vería así con su hija… mejor dicho, nunca creí que me escucharía.

—Esto… yo… —dijo avergonzado, entonces — ¡Eres un idiota!

— ¿Qué hizo anoche?

Vegeta se quedó pensando en lo que le estaban preguntando, la verdad, él solo había tratado de acercarse a ella, cosa que logró en cierto modo la noche anterior, contándole cómo conoció a su madre…

—Eso no te importa Link, ve a revisar que todo esté en orden y déjame en paz…

Él sonrió en respuesta, cuando éste se fue, Vegeta salió al balcón a mirar al rojizo cielo del planeta Vegita… pensando en "su reina…"

—Ojalá no me hayas olvidado… Helena… porque yo nunca te he olvidado, ni hoy… ni mañana… ni nunca…

…

..

.

Fin

* * *

**N/A: Ojalá les haya gustado**

**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, pertenece al grandioso e inigualable Akira Toriyama :D **

**solo me pertenece Alice**


End file.
